Nightmares
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: What if Zane didn't expose the girls to the scientists what if it was all Nate. What if Nate didn't like Cleo but he liked Rikki. What if when the girls were trying to get away he took Rikki but when he couldn't get away he tried to kill her but Emma and Cleo stopped him. Then everybody was happy again. Well almost everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**Rikki's Pov**

Right now we were trapped in the moon pool and we can't do anything unless we want to hurt Lewis too. I knew it. I knew you should've trusted Zane. He got us into this mess if he hadn't said anything to them we wouldn't be here!" Emma scolded me. "I sorry you were right I should've trusted him. Gahh I'm such an idiot!" I said sad, angry, worried and confused at the same time but worried and confused ranked the highest right now. For one I was worried about what would happen to her and her friends and two where _was _Zane? "Excuse me? Um where is Zane if he helped plan this? Shouldn't he be watching?" I asked confused but covered it up with my smartass tone and face. "Ha-ha! Zane? That inconsiderate child? He's long trapped in that boat along with Lewis. Zane didn't plan this he was against it when he found out from the real planner. Nate!" dr. Linda said as Nate walked out. "Nate!" we all yelled. "How did you know Nate and why? " Cleo asked quietly. "Ever since the last time I sprayed Rikki with the water boat I noticed something was up when she just disappeared. So whenever you guys left with Lewis or Zane I followed you and when I figured that horrible perfume made you girls do what I wanted I used that to get close to the water but of course Lewis and Zane came to your rescue. But once I figured out that I wasn't getting you to the water myself I put a camera on Lewis's boat to watch where you guys go and this was where you go most so this was the perfect place to catch you. And the reason why…" he finished and thought for a bit. "For the money I'll be as rich as Zane and his father!" Nate exclaimed. "So Nate _wasn't _behind this?" I Cleo asked looking at Emma. "No! Are you kidding Zane is wrapped around your freaking finger." He replied pointing at Rikki. "He would do anything to prevent you from getting hurt and that's why we plan to sink that boat so he has no chance of stopping this." Nate said walking to researchers and occasionally pointing at Rikki. "Mr. Bennett do you approve of this?" Emma asked shocked "What of course not I had not know this was what she was going to do nor did I know about Lewis and zane!" he replied

**Zane's Pov**

Oh my god. Nate is gonna experiment on the girl I love! I need to get out of here. "Yo nerd are you gonna help me get outta here?" I ask looking back at Lewis just playing with something."What do you think I'm doing?" he replied. "Well it looks like you're playing with your toys." He snaps. "Almost done." He muttered. "Almost done with what?" I ask somewhat interested. "Done!" he exclaimed. "With what?" I asked looking at him now. "Done with our escape." He replied moving me away from the door. "This is a drill that doesn't make any noise so he won't hear us." Lewis explained. About 10 minutes later we were free. We left the room unnoticed but shut the door back so he wouldn't notice us gone but we noticed he was sleeping next to the wheel of the boat. We found the motor boat our guard was using to get to shore and back so we got in and drove to Mako Island. When we got there we found a hook and hooked it to the gate at the entrance/exit. I told Lewis to pull once I came up to boat so we pulled for a little bit then it finally gave in. we waited a little bit for the girls but realized they didn't come out. "Something wrong they should've left we should have seen them swim out." I start to panic what's going on in there? I unhook the hook from the boat and drove us to shore. Lewis and I ran up to the entrance one way entrance at the top. We slid down the hole and snuck into the cavern. We looked in the moon pool for the girls but they weren't there. Nobody was in there except Dr. Linda, the other scientists and my dad tied up. They looked up at us and motioned towards the door we just came in. we needed to understand them so we untied them. "Nate got mad at us for not agreeing to his new plan so when we heard the gate break we decided to distract him so we argued with him. While we were arguing Cleo and Emma escaped but he realized what we were doing when we kept looking back at the girls. Rikki was just about to go under but Nate was too quick. He put a net over her to where she would sink to the bottom so he could tie us up. After that he went down pulled Rikki back up in the net still took my grappling hook and left but he did say after his fun with Rikki she won't be able to move so he'll come back for us." My dad explained. "Fun? What kind of fun?"Lewis asked though it sounded as if he already knew**. (AN: sry can't say but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out.)** "We gotta go now!" I said grabbing another grappling hook and climbing up. Once I got up I came face to face with Cleo and Emma. I kind of just stood there waiting for their lecture "Well are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come help us get your girlfriend back." Emma said with that mother tone again. I just ran forwards following the trail of fire which I'm pretty sure Rikki made. Zane we'll meet you up there Cleo got stuck in a… trap." Emma said. So he set traps along the way well might wanna avoid those. I finally reached the end of the fire where Rikki was on the ground kicking at Nate who was trying and failing at picking her up. "Nate, get away from her" I say in a deadly tone.

**Rikki's Pov**

I was in the process of escaping Nate and his 'plans' when I hear "Nate get away from her" in a deadly tone. I look up to see the owner of the voice and much to my relief it was Zane. "Zane!" I screeched letting my flailing of my limbs cease for a moment just enough time for Nate to grab me. "Ahh! Put me down! ZANE!" I scream trying to swing at him only to notice my arms are pinned to my sides. I see Zane start to run towards me only to stop at gun point. "Ahh! Nate why do have gun?!" I scream again trying my hardest to get away. "Let her go Nate." Zane says demandingly "Why? So you can have your precious Rikki back? No way man. You know I have always been jealous of you because you always got the girls I just got their stupid sidekicks but not this time you're not getting this one." Nate said still pointing the gun at Zane. "He already has me and I'm sure as hell not leaving him for you I don't like you, never have, never will." I say still trying to get away. "Well then if I can't have you no one can." **(AN: haha nothing good ever comes with those words)** He then points the gun at me. "AHH! Nate what are you doing?!" I scream thrashing around even more. "Getting rid of you and your boyfriend so you can live together forever." Nate says with that 'I'm going psycho voice'. I look at Zane scared and then close my eyes as Nate puts the gun to my head and as Zane yells No! And jumps at us I hear the gun shot and feel the pain but I'm not dead. Then it hits me he shot me in the side. I fall to the ground in pain and cry. I can see Zane and Nate fighting as I start to black out but Cleo and Emma stop me from blacking out all the way. Emma was freezing the water that Cleo was bringing up from the ocean below. I noticed the pain had ceased a little more but not all the way. I also notice that I'm getting really tired. But Cleo continues to dump water on me as Emma helps Zane stop Nate. Nate Is eventually frozen to a tree knocked out. Dr. Linda reaches us she hands Zane a rope and says "Get him down from there and tie him up the police are on their way." No way have Emma do it she's the one that froze him and I wanna be with her" Zane replies "Ok only because she needs to stay awake." Dr. Linda agrees. "Um I can only freeze water not unfreezes it only…Rikki can melt it…" Emma trails off "That's good make her concentrate on melting the ice so she can stay awake during this." Dr. Linda said "Ok Rikki I need you to melt him down so we can tie him up ok ?" Zane said softly. I only nodded and started focusing on the ice around Nate. I slowly started to cloes my fist heating it up it soon started melting when Dr. Linda said something to me along the lines of halfway out, is gonna hurt, and don't pay attention . My fist was now closed but not tightly when sudden pain shot through my side. I clenched my hand tightly causing the ice around Nate to be set aflame. Cleo put Nate out though and Zane unclenched my hand and held me tightly. Dr. Linda finished bandaging me up and said I could go to sleep now so I did right against Zane's chest.

**(Emma's Pov)**

They really do look good together. I shouldn't have accused him of doing all this. I walk over to him and Rikki leaning against a tree. I was about to speak but Zane got there first. "So Dr. Linda told me how you were accusing me of exposing you guys." He said running his fingers through Rikki's hair. "I know I'm sorry I just never thought anything good could come from you knowing our secret. But I don't think you and Rikki should break up you guys are a really cute couple and I would hate if you guys broke up because of me." I rambled on and on until Zane threw a stick at my head. "It's ok and I don't think that will I break up with her though I lo-like her way to much to do that." He said catching himself. "Well the cops are here we best get going and I'll be nursing Rikki so they don't find out on accident." Dr. Linda said. Zane picked up Rikki and walked to the cop boat. And I grabbed Nate by his foot and drug him to the cop boat. Now everybody will be happy again. Maybe.


	2. Nightmares at Emma

**(Rikki's Pov)**

It's been a few days since the 'Mako island incident' and I was currently sitting in bed while Emma changed my bandages. "There you go. You wanna go out for lunch with me and Cleo?" She asked standing up and packing up the first aid kit. "Nah I think visit Zane at the track." I respond trying to bend over to grab my shoes only to send a sharp pain through my side. "Ahh!" I yell falling to the floor. "Oh my god! Rikki are you Ok?" Emma said rushing to my side. " Yeah I'm fine just can't bend over." I respond standing up with Emma's help. "Do you need help putting those on since you can't really just slip them on?" Emma asked very hesitant. "Nope I've got flip-flops in there somewhere." I responded looking for them. "Ah ha found them." I said as I slipped them on. "Ok well be careful please?" Emma begged "Yes ma'am." I playfully saluted she rolled her eyes and left. I changed into black a purple tank top. Cause my last one had blood on it then left.

~ ten minutes later~

I sat down on the bottom row of the bleachers looking for Zane but not seeing him or his bike. I was about to get up and go check the juice bar for him until someone whispered in her ear "Miss me?"Already knowing the owner of the voice i acted like I didn't hear him. "Oh so I get the silent treatment now huh? Well that's fine I won't kiss you until you say something to me." He said knowing I'll give in. I turn around and playfully pout at him. "You don't have to be so mean." I say still pouting. He leans down and kisses me softly. I instantly respond. He pulls away and asks "You wanna get outta here and hang out?" "Sure." I respond standing and wincing a bit Zane put his arm around my waist to help me up. We walked to the beach hand in hand. We sat down on top of a hill and talked but soon it was dark so he offered to walk me to my house but I told him I was going to Emma's house for the night. So we walked there. Once we got to her front door we kissed which turned into making out until Elliot opened the door on us. We broke apart blushing redder than tomatoes. "If you guys are gonna make out get a room." Elliot says smirking. "Oh shut up." I reply shoving him a little. I kissed Zane goodbye and went in. "Emma, Rikki's here!" Elliot yelled as he left back to his room. I walk to Emma's room to be greeted with a familiar sight. A glass knocked over next to Emma who was lying on the floor as a mermaid and Cleo drying her with a towel. "Watch out Cleo." I say as I close my hand to dry Emma off when suddenly Elliot and Kim walk in. "Hey sis I need to ask you…." He trails off wide eyed. "Emma's a mermaid, and that means you guys would be to right." Kim nearly screams. I grab them both, pull them in and shut the door and lock it. "You two can't tell anyone got it." I say more as a death threat than a question. They agree quickly "Not ever our parents?" Elliot asks. "No!" we all respond quickly. I turned to finish drying Emma of when Elliot asked "What are you doing and how?" "Oh, since we're mermaids we all have a power. My power is to make heat up water, Emma can freeze water, and Cleo can move water." I explain while finishing Emma turning her back to normal. "Cool." Was their only response. "Oh, Elliot you were gonna ask me something?" Emma asked looking at Elliot. Elliot and Kim then looked down and blushed. I have a very odd feeling about this. "I um… we uh…." Elliot tried a few different times. Kim then whispered something in Elliot's ear. We noticed that they were both looking everywhere but at us. "What is it Elliot you know you can tell me anything." Emma tried. "I know I just don't know how to say it." Elliot said quietly. "Well then can I say it for you?" I ask smirking a bit 'cause I knew this was gonna happen. "I-I don't think you can." Kim tried. "You two are dating." I revealed. Kim and Elliot stared at me like I grew six heads. "How did you know?" Kim asked astonished. "Because for one: you two are standing closer than normal friends, two: you two are looking everywhere but your sisters, and last but not least you walked in the room hold hands." I stated bluntly. "Is that true? Are you two dating?" Emma asked. "Y-yeah." Elliot stuttered. "Aw that's so cute." Cleo said sweetly. "Are you guys staying at my house tonight to finish that project?" Cleo asked the little love birds. "Yep." "Well then you might wanna get over there soon dad's making dinner soon." Cleo said pushing out them out them and shutting it. "Now who wants to watch a movie?" Emma asked holding up two very thick movie cases.

~Line Break~

**(Cleo's Pov)**

We just watched all of the underworlds and resident evils, I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life. I honestly don't know why I let them talk me into watch them… but they were... kinda cool. Suddenly the air conditioning turned on so a soft breeze blew across me. I tried to pull the covers on me but Rikki just clutched them tighter. Well now I see why Emma went to go sleep in the living room. I got up to grab my pillow when Rikki started stirring and whimpering. I walk over and rub her arm trying to make her feel better but it only seemed to make it worse. I went to get Emma to see if she could help.

**(Rikki's dream and Pov) **

"Run! Run! Run!" was all I was thinking at the time. I was running with Zane trying to get away from Nate. We were almost there when I tripped. I tried to get up but my foot was caught. Zane was about to help me he was shot in the hand. He fell to the ground in pain. "Zane!" I screamed. Nate walked up to me and stroked my arm. I tried to pull my foot out of the root it was caught in but Nate just shot my leg. "Ahh!" I yelled in pain. "Now which one of you should I kill first?" Nate asked slightly waving the gun back and forth at our heads. While I looked terrified out of my mind Zane looked pissed. If looks could kill Nate would've combusted **(AN: That means he would've**** exploded)** by now. "I guess I'll have to pick myself. Eenie menie miny mo** (AN: I probably spelled that wrong sorry)** I choose you." Nate said pointing the gun at Zane's head. "Bye, bye Zane." He said as he shot Zane. "NO!" I screamed

**(End of dream still Rikki's Pov) **

I shot straight up out of bed sweaty and scared. I looked to my left and came face to face with a worried Emma I looked to me right and saw Cleo with the same expression. "Are you ok Rikki? Looks like you had a nightmare, were the movies that scary?" Cleo asked confused since I said I loved them. "No I thought they were great." I clarified. "Then what was the nightmare about? It looked like it was bad." Cleo asked. "It was about..." I paused. Do I tell them what really went on in my dream? If I do what will they do? Them being them they'll tell Zane and I don't want him worrying about it too much. He just stopped randomly asking me if I was alright, I don't want to go back to that. "It was about the movies." I lied forgetting that I just said it wasn't about the movies. "But you just said it wasn't about the movies." Cleo said even more confused. "I'm sorry I just don't like looking weak, but you guys are my friends so you wouldn't judge me right?" I said smiling a bit. "Right!"They both agreed. Emma looked at me suspiciously. "Well I'm going back to sleep. Night." I said eager to get away from Emma's stare. I heard the bed squeak and the door close signaling that they left. I sat feeling bad that I lied to them but I pushed the feeling away and laid down and soon feel to sleep.

**(Emma's Pov)**

She hiding something and we need to figure out what it is. She enjoyed those movies to much to have nightmares like or at all. What was he really dreaming about? A bunch of question ran through my head as I slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

**AN: well sorry for the long wait people. I had HW and stuff 7****th**** grade is so hard too much HW. Well I'll try to update faster next time.**


	3. Don't Tell Zane!

**(Rikki's pov)**

I had many more nightmares last night, so many of them I barley slept. I fell asleep then woke back up from another nightmare. At around 7:30 I decided 'screw it I'm not gonna get much sleep anyway'. I left a note for Emma and Cleo telling them I had to go. I started walking toward the boat docks since I doubt anyone will be there. I was almost there when I heard someone call my name. I turn around and saw my boyfriend. "Hey Zane. What are you doing here?" I asked starting to walk towards him a bit. "I was working on my bike but I needed my screwdriver and remembered that I left it here when I fixed the Fruit Bar's sign. What about you?" he said holding up his screwdriver. "Oh I was just gonna go far a swim." I gestured towards the water. "Oh Ok. Well have fun and be careful. Love you." He said kissing my forehead. "OK. Love you too." with that we parted. After that I looked around to make sure no one was following me and went towards Zane's boat and made it sound like I went in and locked it. Then I jumped in starting to swim and instantly felt horrible pain through my side. Like I was being shot all over again. I looked down and saw my bandages starting to turn red. I started to feel really tired so I looked up to see if people were around and sure enough a fisher man was getting into his boat which was right next to Zane's. "Well Mako Island it is." I thought as another wave of pain shot through my side. It hurt worse when I started to swim so I started to speed swim but about half way there the pain became unbearable and I was bleeding a lot more now. I heard a squeak behind me I twisted myself around to see a dolphin it seemed to be worried. I grabbed my side in more pain. The dolphin turned to the side signaling me to grab on. I grabbed on and pointed towards Mako Island. She understood and quickly swam to get me there. We finally reach the pool. I climbed out and said thank you and bye. Soon enough I dried and changed back to normal so I texted Emma and Cleo telling them to help me with my side since I was still bleeding a lot. But it was still early so I had to wait for them to get it so I tied my shirt around my waist to slow the bleeding down. I laid down and drew pictures in the sand but I slowly fell to sleep.

**(Emma's pov)**

I woke up from the sun beams on my face. I rubbed my sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock under my TV _12:16. _I stood up to see a note on the counter.

_Dear Emma and Cleo,_

_I was hungry and kinda board but I didn't want to wake you guys up so I'm going for a swim. See ya later. Love Rikki_

I put the note down and went to make breakfast. As I was making breakfast I couldn't help but wonder if Rikki was really telling the truth last night about her nightmare. But I was so in thought that I burned my egg. "Ah damn." I threw the egg away and just made toast. I made some for Cleo because I heard her getting up. "Hey Emma, uh where's your first aid kit?" She asked. "Um in the bathroom, why?" I said finishing my toast. "Check your phone." She said with a worried tone. I quickly grabbed my phone and read the new text.

_~ Rikki _

_Emma I need your help I was going for a swim and when I got in the water and started to swim I started to bleed a lot so I went to Mako Island. I'm still bleeding a lot so I need to be patched up again. Please help me. I'll wait here for you here. Hurry!_

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit. I told Cleo to text Zane what happened and told him to meet us there. I slipped on my shoes and ran towards the ocean and jumped in with Cleo by my side.

**(Zane's pov)**

My phone maid bubble noises signaling that I got a text from Cleo.

_~ Cleo_

_Zane something's wrong with Rikki she texted us telling us she was hurt and needed help to get patched up and she said she was bleeding a lot which in her case can't be a good thing. So we might need your help too. Meet us there at Mako. Hurry!_

I closed my phone and ran to the Boat docks and jumped in my motor boat and drove to Mako. I got there and ran to the entrance. "Rikki are you okay?" I almost yelled as I came down the entrance. The girls were already there as I expected. I came to a very unfamiliar sigh. Rikki was crying.

**(Ten minutes earlier Cleo' pov) **

I texted zane telling him to meet us at Mako Island. We speed swam to Mako in about five minutes. We got there and saw Rikki thrashing around like last night. We got out of the water to wake her up but bolted up panting and crying. "Rikki are you okay." I asked meaning for her side and whatever just happened. "No. I am so sorry. I'm not okay. Ever since the incident I've been having horrible nightmares about it with alternate endings every time I go to sleep." She said starting to cry. Emma pulls her into a hug as I rub her back. "Shh its okay we will help you through this. Does Zane know?" Emma asked causing Rikki to sit up quickly. "No and please don't tell." She says. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because I don't want him to worry anymore." She said looking down. "Rikki are you okay?" we heard from the entrance then Zane appeared. "Yeah she's fine we're just gonna change her bandages now and then when we get back home." Emma said pulling Rikki's shirt over her head revealing a neon green and blue tie-dyed bra. Zane's face turned a little pink. "OK I'll wait outside. Um could you make me steps please?" I moved the water to the entrance in stair form and Emma froze it. "Thanks. See ya later Rikki." With that he left. "Well let's get you Re-bandaged and out of here so we can talk about these nightmares." I said unwrapping her bandages.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, please don't hate me. I have A LOT on my plate right now, so I am REALLY sorry.**


End file.
